Back to the past
by monkeywomen
Summary: It occurred to me that it was a really good idea to send Voyager back to the 20th Century so I did it again. NOTE: not a coda, set after the original episode, I.E. 1999.


Back To The Past.  
Rating: PG  
Summary: P/T  
It occurred to me that it was a really good idea to send Voyager back to the 20th Century so I did it again. NOTE: not a coda, set after the original episode, I.E. 1999.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Captain, spacial anomaly approaching our co-ordinates!!!"  
"On screen"   
"WOW!!!" There was what looked like a whirlpool in space. The surroundings appeared to be sucked in to the whole.   
"Back us off Tom, get us to a safe distance and hold your position!!!"   
"Yes Ma'am!!!"  
"Harry, how far???"  
"Curious Captain, it appears to be following us."  
"Tuvok, Tom, can we outrun it???"  
"I am uncertain."  
"No harm in trying!!! I say we get the hell out of here!!!"  
"I agree!!! Get us away from that thing."  
  
  
"Hitting Warp nine!!!"  
"Spacial anomaly approaching rapidly, Mr. Paris."  
"Thank you Tuvok, but I realize that."  
"Hang on to your socks, 'it' just jumped to warp......god knows what. Approaching!!!"  
The crew of Voyager was violently thrown about. They experienced flashbacks of their previous lives and although they didn't know it glimpses of their future. The Captain saw herself being welcomed home and being promoted. Chakotay saw glimpses of the Marquis, during the celebrations of a successful mission, Harry saw his promotion to Lt. Tom saw the first time he set foot on Voyager. B'leanna saw herself pregnant!!! Suddenly the ship stopping abruptly flung them all back to reality.  
"Oh hell, B'leanna is going to kill me!!!" Tom muttered as he glanced at the damage reports. He quickly checked his navigation consul.  
"Holy shit!!!" Tom cried in surprise, forgetting where he was. "Oh, 'scuse the language but..."  
"Were home!!!" Harry burst in excitedly.  
"Harry, check the date!!!" Tom said shaking his head.  
"It's...1999, can't we just go home???" Harry said disappointed.  
"3 years after our last visit, now we don't have to bother saving the 29th Century, what do we do until Captain Braxton and the cavalry arrive???" Tom asked.  
"We need to back off and start repairs. Tom take us out of range of any of their satellites and scanning equipment."  
"Aye Ma'am. Backing off. Taking us into orbit of Mars."  
*Captain we are having problems with the repairs. We badly need supplies, is it possible???* B'leanna voice came over the intercomm.   
*I don't know. How urgent is it???*  
*Put it this way, if you want to see above warp 3 again then I suggest looking for a planet with similar mineral contents to Earth.*  
*That is going to be sooo hard!!!* Tom laughed.  
*What you laughing at???* B'leanna said her voice sounding pissed.  
*Guess which planet we are in orbit over???*  
*########, 1999 I suppose it could be worse."  
*Captain, I would like to beam supplies up. It will be a hell of a lot easier not having to convert everything to accept completely different compounds.*  
*I need to discuss this with everybody before doing anything.* The Captain replied.  
*Senior Officers to my Ready Room.*  
  
  
"I need a compound, similar to the nuclear waste produced by the power plants. If I could get my hands on a handful of that, we would have all the hard to come by materials we need."  
"I don't want to send an away team down unless it is absolutely necessary. Are you sure???" B'leanna nodded.  
"O.K, only two will go down to minimize risks. Tom, obviously and yourself."  
"But Captain, I'm half-Klingon. Not going to be to obvious."  
"I need you down there. You know what we need. Also you know, I assume of Tom, a lot more than any of us, about 20th Century life."  
"How am I going to disguise this!!!" B'leanna asked indicating her forehead.  
"A hat???" Tom suggested.  
"Brains of Voyager!!! A hat???"  
"Why not???"  
"It's quick, easy and simple."  
"Tom, B'leanna, help each other. Get it sorted. You leave at 1800h. Your destination, San Francisco. Get going."  
"Yes Captain."  
"Aye Ma'am."  
  
  
"I refuse to wear this!!!"  
"Try this!!!"  
"NO!!!"  
"O.K then, try this headscarf."  
"Better." B'leanna grudgingly admitted.  
"O.K, finish getting dressed,"   
Tom told her as he slipped on his jeans and pulled a shirt over his head. B'leanna pulled on a denim wraparound skirt. Tom had some how convinced her to wear it a lot shorter than usual. Then she slipped on a blue strappy top and a pair of trainers. B'leanna had also replicated a denim bag to fit with the times but if you opened it you would have been surprised to see tricorders, phasers and a whole variety of engineering tools.  
  
  
"Ready to go Captain."  
"Good luck."  
"Energize!!!"  
The pair fizzled out of existence, leaving the Captain behind, who checked they had transported safely and then made her way to the Bridge.   
  
  
"So B'leanna, ever imagine we would be walking down a beach on Earth, 300 years ago, arm in arm!!!" Tom asked.  
"No," she admitted. "Mind you I'm not really surprised. Anything can happen on this ship."  
"I second that."  
Tom leaned down and kissed her. They stood like that for a few minutes just kissing. Not increasing the passion, but not wanting to break the kiss. Finally they had to come up for air.  
"What was that for???" B'leanna asked Tom curiously.  
"This is one of the best places in the Universe, 'cept Voyager. I just wanted to do the thing I enjoy doing the most in the Universe with the woman I love the most in the Universe, in the best place in the Universe."  
"Thank you." B'leanna said quietly.  
"What do you say we go track down some nuclear waste."  
"Lets go."  
"Where???"  
"There is a nuclear power station just down the road. We have to take a guided tour, get as much info as possible. Then the real fun begins."  
  
  
"....and that explains basically how nuclear power works. Any questions???"  
"Yes, does the source ever need changing and if it does is there ever any waste???" B'leanna asked. Tom had switched off to the talk. He knew all about nuclear physics. He was at this moment trying not to laugh at B'leanna trying not to give the Guide a black eye for his smart arse remarks.  
"..so then it is buried, deep enough to not cause problems. Off cause it needs changing, it doesn't last forever, nothing does love."  
B'leanna fists were clenched. Oh dear, Tom thought.  
"So that means..........." B'leanna launched into a detailed account of problems and details the Guide didn't have a clue about. She also managed to keep it within things that were already known at the time.  
".....But then it wouldn't actually work so, can you explain it???"  
"Urm, ahh, well....."  
"Oh I see, you can....." B'leanna launched into more techno babble. Tom had given up with the actual conversation and was watching the Guides face. The look of shock was priceless.   
"Is that right, 'love'???" B'leanna asked innocently.  
"Urm, yes, this way."  
  
  
"Paris to Voyager"  
"Voyager here."  
"Pleased to report that we can beam it out no problemo. Sending you the co-ordinates now. We need a beam-out as soon as we are out of these crowds."  
"Understood, get out of there and we will beam you out."  
"Paris out"  
"This way B'leanna, then we can go back to Voyager."  
  
  
"Put your hands behind your head, NOW!!!"  
"O.K, we haven't done anything!!!"  
"Well then you won't put up a fight."  
"Look, officer. We don't intend to put up a fight. We haven't done anything and we don't intend to."  
The group of police officers handcuffed Tom and B'leanna and pushed them roughly into a squad car. Tom rummaged around in his pocket until he found his Comm badge.   
"What have we done to be carted off by the police???" Tom asked to the men sitting in the front. They didn't know Tom had activated his Comm badge and above them, a Captain was sitting there listening to it. She immediately locked on to any 24th Century equipment and beamed it up.   
"We have a warrant for the arrest of a four criminals matching your descriptions. We have witnesses to identify you. Care to confess."  
"WHAT!!! We are NOT criminals." B'leanna shouted indignantly.  
"We'll see."  
  
  
"Oh no. If they check the records they aren't going to find any trace of them. More questions. We can't beam them out just yet. We are in trouble." Harry announced.  
"We'll get them out of there. If anyone can talk his way out of this one it's Tom and if anyone can fight their way out of this one it's B'leanna." The Captain reassured.  
  
  
"Your name is Rebecca Paris, married to Tom Paris, namely me. We went on a safari 4 years ago to Africa and the plain crashed. We were rescued 2 months ago by a fisherman, who we don't know. You were born on 1st November 1974, which make you 25. I share the same birthday except I'm a year older, and it is also our anniversary, married in 1991. Got it???"  
"Think so. Are they real people???"  
"My great-great-great-great-great-grandparents, or something close. I was named after him."  
"Cool."  
  
  
"Name???"  
"Rebecca Paris."  
  
"Name???"   
"Tom Paris"  
  
"Date of birth???"  
"1/11/1974"  
  
"Date of birth???"  
"1/11/1973"  
  
"Relation to 'Tom Paris'"  
"Wife"  
  
"Relation to 'Rebecca Paris'"  
"Husband"  
  
"Where were you 3 months ago on the 5th February???"  
"I was stranded on a small island, where I had been for four years."  
"Stuck on some god-forsaken rock. The same god-forsaken rock I've spent the last four years on."  
"We will check that one out then."  
  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience, you are free to go."  
"Thank you." B'leanna said her voice giving off a hint off impatience.  
"'Bout time." Tom muttered, as they made a speedy departure.  
  
  
"Tom???"  
"Raine!!!" She ran up and gave him a hug.  
"What are you doing here???"  
"I'm just visiting."  
"Do you just visit a lot???"  
"No...Look, this wasn't exactly planned. We had a bit of an accident."   
"Thomas Eugene Paris what the hell are you doing???" B'leanna muttered under her breath.  
"s'O.K, she helped us last time."  
"Even so keep your mouth shut."  
"Yes Ma'am." B'leanna was unhappy with the looks Raine was giving Tom.   
"So, what are you doing here???" She addressed them both.  
"Just popped in and I promise nothing is going to happen." Tom said with a mock serious look.  
"I highly doubt that." Raine joked.  
"Oh shit, we've forgotten about the captain." B'leanna swore.  
"Bugger," Tom reached in his pocket and tapped the Comm badge. "Paris to Voyager."  
"Voyager here." Came the relieved voice over the Comm system.  
"We are almost ready for a beam out. Give us five minutes."  
"Five minutes, no longer. Janeway out."  
"We have to go soon."  
"I'll be back in a few minutes. Watch it flyboy." B'leanna said as she walked off, realizing they wanted to talk but she was stopping them.  
"Your spaceship is waiting."  
"I know. I wish you could come, but you can't. You have your life here and I have my life up there."  
"I know. I wish it could be different but it can't."  
"So, have you met someone???"  
"Yes, he asked me to marry him last week. He reminds me of you."  
"Good I'm glad your happy. I assume you said yes???"  
"Yup, so what about you???"  
"Planning on marriage soon. We have been through about everything life has to throw at us in the few years we have been seeing each other. Just got to make sure she won't kill me if I ask her."  
"Ask me what???" B'leanna asked as she walked up behind. "Unless you've been seeing someone else recently???" B'leanna joked.  
"Ask her."  
"Later."  
"You have to go. Give me a ring if your in the area again." She ran up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. B'leanna wasn't bothered much. They walked and stood together.   
"Two to beam up" and Raine watched Tom Paris disappear from her life as quick as he had come.  
  
  
  
"Welcome back. How did you manage to get out of that mess???"  
"History is a very useful thing to know about. I'll write a full report later."  
*We have all the supplies we need. I have started the overhaul. We can proceed with the refit in our own speed. We have all the materials needed to go to repair the ship and plenty to spare.*  
*Thank you. Keep me informed, Janeway out.*  
  
  
Beep, beep.  
B'leanna realized she had received a message on her workstation.  
  
Sorry to use this means after last time, but I kept it clean so Vorik won't see anything naughty. I would like to request the company of the Chief Engineer for the night. Meet me in my quarters at 1800h, my treat. I have something to ask you.  
Yours forever,  
Love Tom. (You know me, I am the guy who is madly in love with you!!!)  
  
  
A few clicks later, Tom received one back.  
  
  
See you later then. Your treat??? Must be important!!! See you at 1800h, your quarters. Oh, as to the message to Vorik, if we get a repeat of last time, then the Captain is going to read something she would rather not have read.  
Yours always   
Love B'leanna!!!   



End file.
